


The Perfect Assistant

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober Day 01 - Semi-Public SexTony makes use of his personal assistant Peter after a lengthy business meeting.





	The Perfect Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing kinktober. It's to help me just write fic and publish it rather than sitting on it for months and deciding it was crap to begin with and scrap it. It's also the first thing I've published in over a year, so yay me!
> 
> Anyway, here's this thing I wrote.

Peter was the latest in a long line of personal assistants Tony was forced to put up with. Honestly, up until this point, they'd all been glorified baby-sitters, hired to keep an eye on him, making sure he showed up to the important meetings and didn't get into too much trouble. He'd found them all unbearable - even the ones hired to distract him by being ridiculously hot. It wasn't good enough, and after getting several to quit (maybe some in tears) Obie agreed that Tony could at _least_ pick the next one.

Enter Peter Parker. He was young, handsome, hard-working, and didn't get on Tony's nerves. The opposite, in fact. He was cute, with messy brown hair, soft hazel eyes, and a perpetually earnest and innocent expression on his face. Tony quickly found out that Peter also flushed at even the slightest hint of flirting, and easily became receptive to Tony's casual touches. Tony took it slow - playing the long game - and eventually he had Peter just where he wanted.

If Obie figured things out, he didn't say anything. Probably because Tony actually showed up to not only meetings but events and public appearances, where he managed not to get overly drunk and show up in the papers. Peter was a good influence.

Presently Tony sat in his chair, leaning back. Hammer had managed to commandeer the entire meeting, and Tony couldn't be bothered to even attempt to show interest. It was amusing and a little sad that Justin was trying to stay relevant in the weapons industry. Looking behind him, Tony saw Peter taking notes on his StarkPad. Peter gave Tony a pointed look, and Tony faced the table again. He knew what he was going to do after the meeting ended. It was incentive enough to keep still and wait.

After what seemed like forever, the meeting was adjourned. Tony made sure to shake hands, smile, and generally act like he gave a shit.

"Peter, wait for me in the bathroom," Tony murmured into Peter's ear. He could hear Peter's breath hitch.

"Yes, Mr Stark," he murmured back, retreating from the room.

He exited the room. Tony made idle small talk, pretending to find what anyone said amusing. His mind was entirely elsewhere. Before Hammer got to him, however, he managed to excuse him, slipping away.

Tony knocked at the door and it slid open. Peter stood there, big doe eyes, his tie loosened and looking completely delectable. Grinning, Tony stepped inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

"We only have ten minutes before your lunch engagement, Mr Stark."

"You wearing it?"

Peter blinked, confused, before realisation dawned on him.

"Y-yes, Mr Stark. I have it...in me."

"Good. Turn around and bend over against the wall," Tony ordered as he shrugged off his jacket. He hung it over the metal handrail by the toilet.

Peter fumbled with his belt, pulling down his trousers and pants, and braced himself against the wall with his arms. He stood bent over, spreading his legs. Tony eyes trailed over Peter's bare ass, gorgeous and pale, soft and rounded, and the swell of the cheeks that fitted so perfectly in his palm. The stopper end of a butt plug peeked out between the two cheeks. Tony paused in admiration of what was his - this pretty young thing who submitted so readily to him.

Tony slapped Peter's ass, enjoying the way the skin moved from the impact, as well as the gasp it elicited from the younger man.

Tony made short work of his belt and trousers. He pulled out cock, mostly hard, and stroked it while eyeing the enticing sight before him. Tony played with the plug between the cheeks, enjoying the small sounds it elicited from Peter. He pulled it out and Peter let out a shuddering gasp at the sudden loss. 

Lining himself up, Tony then buried his cock inside Peter, a low moan of contentment leaving him as way Peter's tight hole clenched around him. Tony pushed his way in and out slowly before speeding up, grabbing hold of Peter's hips. Peter's ass felt amazing - looked amazing - as Tony watched his cock sink inside over and over. Peter started making noises - small whimpers and needy moans. A well-aimed thrust hit Peter's prostate and Tony leaned forward to clasp his hand over Peter's mouth. Peter had never been very good at being quiet.

"Such an eager little slut," Tony ground out, voice dark and just loud enough to be heard. He grinned as Peter stuck out his ass further, silently asking for more.

Tony gave him just that, his hips snapping violently, thrusting all the way down to the hilt. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his own groans as he took what he wanted from the half-trembling man before him.

"You love that I use you like this, don't you?" Tony breathed in Peter's ear. "That there are days where I fuck you so hard you can barely walk."

Peter whined in desperation. His back turned concave, forcing himself to meet Tony's thrusts. God, Peter was so desperate for it. It drove Tony crazy.

"Such a cock slut. Bet you were waiting for this all day."

Tony was fucking Peter hard now - probably harder than he should - but needed more, the delicious feeling of filling Peter with his cock, of being inside him, and he knew Peter would just take it, let Tony fuck him until he was wrecked and used.

"You feel so good, Pete," Tony grunted. "Gonna give you my come, you want it, Pete? You want me to come inside you?" 

Peter nodded, Tony’s hand managing to mostly muffle his wrung-out moan.

Tony could feel the pressure build inside him, gritting his teeth and tensing. A near-silent moan passed his lips as he began spilling himself inside Peter. Pleasure coursed through him, wave after wave, before slowly, bit by bit, settling down into a low ebb. 

He took a moment to steady his breath. Then, gently, he pulled out. Tony cleaned up, tucking himself away and adjusting his clothes. He shrugged on his jacket.

"You can finish yourself off, if you're quick. I'll meet you out front by the car," Tony said impersonally as he checked himself in the mirror, straightening his tie and fixing his hair.

"Yes, Mr Stark," Peter responded, voice hoarse, barely holding himself up.

Tony turned, taking one last look at the mess that was his assistant. Peter's hand fell to his hard, leaking cock, gripping it in his hand, coming with only a few strokes. The last thing Tony saw before he left was Peter struggling to stand on his own two feet, Tony's come trickling from his hole.

Tony grinned. He really had found the perfect assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comment so I feel good about myself.


End file.
